


A Truce At Last

by Bookworm1063



Series: CO Countdown 2020 [27]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm1063/pseuds/Bookworm1063
Summary: A blizzard traps Watford's students in their dorms over the winter holidays. Simon and Baz take the opportunity to come to a truce.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, pre-relationship snowbaz
Series: CO Countdown 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026988
Kudos: 14
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	A Truce At Last

I’ve never spent the holidays at Watford.

Snow does, ever year. So it’s no wonder he’s less concerned about the blizzard that has us trapped in Mummer’s House.

I was supposed to leave for Hampshire two days ago. The only reason I haven’t drained Snow yet is because Fiona told Cook Pritchard to send blood discreetly, in the dead of night, when Snow wouldn’t see it. I’ve been drinking butcher’s leftovers in the bathroom.

He’s sitting on his bed, eating one of the scones that got teleported to our door this morning. I’m at my desk, doing homework and trying to ignore him.

He’s not an easy person to ignore, though. Every time he shifts his weight or sighs, I glance over at him.

I’m not going to finish this essay tonight. I close my notebook and shove it to the corner of my desk.

Snow swallows his last bite of scone and gets up. He shoves the curtain back from the window, revealing the swirling wall of snow that has us trapped in here.

“Close the window, please, Snow,” I say. “I don’t want to see all of that.”

“I think it’s pretty,” Snow says. He’s got his elbows propped up on the windowsill and he’s staring out the window, watching the snow fall.

I let myself stare at him for a moment, because he’s not looking at me. Then I clear my throat. “Be that as it may, it’s keeping me stuck in here with you and away from my family, so I don’t want to have to look at it. Close the curtains.”

Snow grumbles under his breath, but he closes them. Good. If I had to keep staring at the look of wonder on his face, all because of a few inches of snow, I’d have done something incredibly stupid.

I might still do something stupid, if I’m stuck in here with him much longer.

“I’m sorry you can’t go home,” Snow says. I forget that he’s not supposed to know I’m staring at him and do it anyway, even though he’s looking right at me now.

“What?”

“To your family.” Snow clears his throat. “I’m sorry you can’t go home.”

“It’s… alright, Snow.” He’s being nice to me. I’m not sure how to handle it. If he’d thrown a punch, I’d react, but I don’t know what to do with kind words from Simon Snow. “It’s not your fault. Unless you mean to say _you_ brought the blizzard to Watford.”

“No,” he says. “But it still sucks. So I’m sorry. You don’t have to have done something to be sorry it’s happening.”

“I suppose you’re right,” I say. I’m still sitting at my desk. Simon walks over to his own and drags his chair out, placing it next to me. He sits down backwards, with his chest pressed against the back of the chair and his legs on either side.

“What brings you to my side of the room, Snow?” I ask. Snow shrugs.

“I’m bored. You’re not bad to talk to, when you aren’t being a prick.”

If that hadn’t been the nicest thing I think Snow has ever said to me, I might have made some sort of sarcastic remark. Or at least told him to fuck off (I wouldn’t say that. It’s Snow’s line.)

“And I wanted to ask you something,” Snow continues. “I’ve been thinking about it. You know, with all this free time we have.”

“I didn’t know you could think.”

“Ha ha. Seriously, though, Baz. Why do we do this? All the fighting and shit?”

I’m staring at him again (I’m not sure I ever stopped). “You’ve accused me of trying to kill you at least three times.”

“We’ve been stuck in the same room for three days. If you really wanted me dead, I’d be dead by now.”

“We’re on opposite sides of a civil war.”

“That’s bullshit. We’re all mages, aren’t we? And anyway, there isn’t going to be a war. It’ll calm down once we stop the Humdrum.”

“Your mentor wants to chase my family out of magic,” I say.

“I don’t,” Snow says. “I didn’t ask why you’re fighting with the Mage, Baz. I asked why we’re fighting each other. I’m not the Mage.”

“I know,” I say. Simon couldn’t be more different from the Mage if he tried.

“So,” Snow says. “If we agree on that, why can’t we agree on other things? Why can’t we just…you know, be friends? Like normal roommates.”

We’ll never be normal roommates. He’s the Chosen One, and I’m a vampire. Our families hate each other, and I’m so, so in love with him.

But trying would be better than having nothing.

“Alright, Snow,” I say. “Truce.”

Snow holds out his hand, and I shake it.


End file.
